America's random Unofficial Holidays: Jul 14th
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: Even though it's the middle of the week America's decided to just take the day of and enjoy a day of swimming while celebrating one of the day's holidays. Just a nice relaxing...and there's the cell, now what?


Well, I've missed several good days and almost missed today, but I got it together in the end! Maybe for the next one I'll get it up by the middle of the day! And for those that care, I plan to go back and do those other days! In the meantime:

Disclaimer: I so don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. I really, really wish I did but I don't. I do own my versions of Virginia, West Virginia, D.C., California, Texas, and Louisiana.

**National Nude Day (and others)**

July – 14th

America stretched and sighed pleasantly as he walked out of his large and exceedingly comfortable master bedroom. Today was his own personal weekend in the middle of the week. There was only one call he needed to make and absolutely no meetings he had to sit through. So he could celebrate all the events of the day at his own pace any way he pleased. He made his way to the kitchen to search for something for breakfast. Since he had the day off he figured he could have something more than the piece of toast he usually had on his way out the door to tide him over until he could swing through the nearest McDonald's. Finding a small bit some leftover steak and veggies in the fridge he decided to see if he could make an omelet, figuring that if he messed up he'd make it into scrambled eggs instead.

Once he finished breakfast he grabbed his cell from his room so he could make his one call. After he did this he was so hitting the pool. While he waited for other to pick up he started humming an old tune that Louisiana had taught him decades ago. The phone rang several times before dumping him over to a French voicemail message he absolutely could not understand, but luckily he knew from experience that the tone at the end still meant 'start talking'.

"Hey France! Just thought you'd want to know that it's National Nude day here at my place! Oh, and happy birthday slash Bastille Day!"

With that America hung up, grabbed a beach towel, and strolled across his backyard to the large pool area completely naked but for the glasses perched on his nose. A huge grin spread across his face as he dumped his stuff in a chair. He loved this roaming around in the buff thing. He removed his glasses and perched them atop his towel before taking a running leap into the water. It was cool and felt great in the rising heat of the day. He had swum several easy laps when his cell phone rang. With a shrug he swam back to that side of the pool and pulled himself out of the water enough to answer the call and put it on speaker.

"The one and only Hero speaking!" he called gleefully.

"_Hey Mr. America, it's Lithuania."_

"Hey man, back at your place already?"

Lithuania had been in the US for a few days with something his boss had wanted him to discuss with America.

"_Actually, the plane got delayed until later today and I was wondering if I could hang out with you in the mean time."_

America grinned, Lithuania was always fun to talk with and the guy never screamed at him when he made some little mistake over geography or history. He just explained with the same smile on his face until America got whatever it was.

"Sure come on over! I'm out swimming, but the front door is unlocked. You should join me!"

Lithuania laughed a little, _"Sounds fun Mr. America, but I think I would like to stay dry. I'll be over in a bit."_

The phone clicked to indicate the call had ended and America slipped back into the water to wait. He rolled over onto his back with his arms out to stabilize him to float for a while, staring up at the nearly cloudless sky. He could almost pretend that nothing was wrong. That he hadn't been feeling rundown and weary for years because of the recession. It was just a pleasant July day, he was enjoying the pool, had a friend coming over, and a movie had just come out that promised to be pretty interesting. He watched the few clouds for a bit longer before deciding that the best way to wait was to see how long he could hold his breath. With a flip and a kick he was speeding down to the bottom of the pool where he had installed some special hand holds just for this challenge.

"How long were you down there?" he heard when he was finally forced to surface.

"Hey you got here fast! I couldn't have been down for more than five or six minutes!"

America paddled over to the pool's edge and grinned at Lithuania before climbing out of the pool and grabbing his glasses so he could see the brunette a bit clearer. He blinked when he realized that Lithuania was blushing and very carefully looking not quite at him.

"You ok man?" he asked as he spread his towel out on the chair.

"Um… wh…why are you um, you know…" Lithuania trailed off, gesturing vaguely at the American with his hands.

"Naked?"

Lithuania nodded.

America grinned and settled more comfortably in his chair. "It's one of today's unofficial holidays. National Nude day, and besides when it's this hot it feels way better then wandering around in clothes all day."

"Oh…"

Lithuania was trying to think of a good way to ask America if he could at least put the towel over his privates, they were called that for a reason, when the blond's phone started to ring and broke the uncomfortable silence. America glanced at the caller id before putting it to his ear.

"Hey W.V., what's up?"

"_Dad, I keep telling you that if you don't want to say my whole name the just use Britney!"_ West Virginia whined playfully.

America laughed, "Alright, what's up Britney?"

"_You said you'd come by today so I could show you the things I found!"_

"Did I? Well, I can stop by on my way to Tony and some of the others later today, sound good?"

"_You'd better remember! See ya later Dad!" _

"Will do! Later!"

"How is Britney doing these days?" Lithuania asked once America had ended the call. He had decided that if he just focused on his friend's face then he'd be fine.

America shrugged a little. "About as well as any of us are right now."

"Things are starting to look up right?

America smiled confidently. "Totally! Before…"

A shout interrupted him. "DAD, you need to do something about Alexander!"

Both nations turned to look at the porch to see an older teen with tawny gold hair and green eyes.

"What do you mean James?" America asked.

"He's locked himself in his office and says he won't come out until he gets to be a state! We have a meeting we need to finish and he's part of it. We can't finish until he comes out of there!"

America groaned. "Did you try explaining to him again why he can't?"

"Yes, but he just shouted several things I blame some of my other siblings for him learning and told me to go away. I left Maryland talking with him but I know he's way more likely to listen to you. So put something on and come do something about the boy!" he growled.

America sighed and stood, Lithuania quickly following. So much for his mini vacation.

"I can head to the airport now if that's easier," he told the American.

But America just shook his head. "Nah, why don't you come with us? D.C. likes getting to see you so maybe you can help me get the kid out of his office."

Lithuania nodded in agreement and turned to greet James.

"Hello, Virginia."

The teen's shoulders slumped a little but managed to smile at the Baltic nation, "Hello, Lithuania." They followed America into the house and continued out to the James' car to wait. Less than a second later America jogged out of the house pulling on a t-shirt with some artful tears in it.

"Hey Dad, I should probably mention that there are a few other things going on that you might be able to help with," James said as they all climbed in the car.

"Better not be anything huge. I'm supposed to see your sister later and then go see what New York and some of the others are doing."

James shrugged. "Louisiana called in sick so that meeting got postponed, California and Texas got into a minor argument which is probably resolved for the moment, and there have been a few officials who wanted to ask you about something. It's not quite pandemonium yet but we're close."

Lithuania's eyes widened a little when he heard that, but Virginia made it sound like it was a typical day. America just sighed and shook his head patronizingly.

"And there it is, Happy freaking Pandemonium day. Time for the hero to save the day!"

* * *

It be done! Can't say that I feel much about it one way or another but I'd still love to hear what you thought about it! Reviews are wonderful motivation for future writing and I have other stories that I should finish! And anyone have any good ideas for an alt-cosplay for Hetalia and more specifically Cuba?

I suppose I should take a minute to mention that all the holidays I'm writing about are holidays that are not recognized by Congress, which is why they're unofficial, but still enjoyed by those who know about them. Often times you'll hear them mentioned in passing on the radio or see them in the newspaper.


End file.
